A can body making apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,657 issued to J. H. Maytag, which is incorporated herein by reference. The redraw apparatus in this patent comprises a redraw sleeve mounted on a redraw carriage that moves on rollers over carriage way strips, as illustrated in FIG. 12 thereof. Each pair of upper and lower rollers are urged toward each other so as to be in firm contact with the carriage way strip located therebetween. The redraw carriage is reciprocated at rates sufficient to form about two hundred cans a minute. The constant reciprocal movement of the redraw carriage and the tight engagement of the rollers on the carriage way strips result in wear which causes misalignment of the can blanks by the redraw sleeve. It is understood that this misalignment is small, between about 0.005 and 0.010 of an inch, but such misalignment can result in defective cans.